


Fill me like the Ocean

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dildos, Lance literally jerks off to mermaid cum inside him, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Vibrators, Xenophilia is mentioned?, im sorry, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: He stared down at the dildos then to himself."Fuck."(Or, a fan of a fan fiction rock the sea decided to do this because who needs sleep?





	Fill me like the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnarchistRedeemed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchistRedeemed/gifts).



> I'm sorry

Lance flopped onto the bed, pure exhaustion from a battle and...  _other_ exhausting activities draining him of whatever energy he had left. He would just lay down for a bit, knowing that if he didn't already take a shower be would wake up with oily hair, which is not alright. He stirred, the Altean mattress shifting to accommodate his movements as he sluggishly made himself stand.

He couldn't move for much longer as a warm substance leaked from his clenching hole, sending pleasure up his spine as his knees buckled. Lance panted, body wanting as he recalled how the substance was in him in the first place, phantom webbed fingers brushing against his earlobe and biting at his collar bone. He shifted, already feeling a familiar press of need and desire making blood rush to his lower reigons, but, this time, instead of him thrusting into some imaginary person, a large, female mermaid with a blurred face made her way into his mind. Lance turned, imagining tan fingers were webbed, that they were rough and scaly, trying to imagine his hair standing on edge as they would bite and tease him, body on edge as they let air breath down his neck.

But it wasn't enough.

His hands weren't cutting it and his hole clenched around open space, as if trying to keep the cum that was slowly leaking out of him inside. Lance moaned, back arching as he placed a finger inside, it still being wet and loose from the 3 female dicks that had fucked him mercilessly. He gasped at the thought, mind trying to replace physical tails rubbing against his back as they all thrust in and out of him, he needed more, more , more,  _more!_

It was hard to breath, sweat coating him in a thin sheet of liquid as he struggled to maneuver in his arousal hazy mind. Previous exhaustion forgotten, he stood on wobbly legs, the scent of Blue, Green, and Yellow semen keeping his eyes dilated, the Blue iris completely engulfed in black. Lance made his way to the storage room, the tent in his pants being rubbed in the right way as he walked so that it don't go down the whole track, thank God he hadn't run into any of his team mates, that would have been awkward.

He opened the Altean door, eyes scanning the boxes littered around the floor before landing on one that was labeled for "Voyeurism for _Npsjoiik"._ He opened the box, lust returning full force as he looked at the array of toys presented to him, dildos and vibrators of all shapes, dick bows, Orgasm delayers, knot ring. Lance panted as he eyed one that looked similar to Queen Luxia's member, 16 inches and gleaming with purple and blue. Next to it lay a Black and Red one , similar to the purple one, but in different colors.

Lance snatched the vibrators and dildos up, checking to see if anyone was outside before he made his way to his room. He shut the door softly, already feeling his arousal coming back, fogging up his mind once more. Lance reached over to the largest vibrator, not even bothering for lube since he was already stretched wide.

"mnHah, hah, oh- oh sHit!" His spine arched as he plugged the vibrator in, it's ministrations sending his toes curling and mouth wide. The hollow ache returned, the instinct he had recently gained to be filled , Lance grabbed the purple one and shoved it inside, followed by a yellow one.

"Oh m- nhH, ha-Ah!" The green one joined in, this one smaller than the others but still reaching deep inside, not deep enough. Lance moved himself so he was on top of the pleasure toys,  making it so he was riding them as his ass plunges on them again and again, shockwaves running through him each time they brushed past that spot. His chest ached to be touched, so he pinched them with a pair of nipple rings he had found in the box as well. 

His dick was bare and naked, there for the world to see as he hadn't bothered with keeping on his clothes after he had first begun thrusting the toys into him. The dildos inside of him had found the bundle of nerves that made him scream. His lower upper body collapsed onto the pillow while his lower body powered through, feverishly thrusting onto the dicks as he chased pleasure.

"hO- NhaHH! Oh my go- so close. So close, m' close. Ahh, nhh!" He forgot all rhythm, body acting on instinct as he plunged again and again. When release came he blacked out for a minute, the world incssing in white as he came all over the bed sheets.

He stared down at the dildos then to himself.

"Fuck."

 


End file.
